


A Jealous Murphy

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [49]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor needs love yall, Doubting A Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Like, Multi, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Connor gets jealous and has an emotional breakdown.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 29





	A Jealous Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> This is also in my fluff month thing. I just really loved it and wanted to post it sepreatly.

Connor was never really one to openly ask for affection. (I mean neither did Jared but it is Connor's time to shine right now.) He just gave off a vibe sometimes when he needed it most. But he normally gave his boyfriends affection. He didn't mind. It was just that some times, like right now, where he wished it was more that just a vibe at his lowest moments to let the other two know he was in desperate need of affection and attention.

What was happening right now? You may be asking. What was happening was that Evan and Jared were having a tickle war and just being lovey dovey and cute and all that good gay shit and Connor kinda felt left out. He knew somewhere that they didn't hate him, yet the much strong voice in his had said otherwise. Convincing him that this was a sign that he hated him.

So he sat there with his arms wrapped around his knees on one end of the couch, alone with his thoughts and in desperate need for affection. Jared and Evan on the other, tickling each other sencelessly. 

Connor knew he really shouldn't be feeling this way. He was in a loving relationship and shit like this happened all the time! Why was this one instance that made him question the whole thing? He thought it might be his depression coming back at first. It had been getting slightly worse. But he knew it wasn't. 

He knew it was jealousy. 

Connor never really got jealous. When he did though, it fucked with his mind. It made him feel like a price of shit because he even felt jealous. Like I said before he felt he really had no right to be jealous. But it also made him feel terrible because he felt left out and unwanted.

So yeah. All of that was going on in Connor's mind while Jared and Evan were about to fall off the couch. Jared had Evan pinned down to the couch giving both of them a much needed chance to breath. Both of their faces were red and they were completly deshevled. Jared's hair had gone kinda static. They were panting and still giggling a bit.

Evan just so happened to catch a glimpse of Connor out of the corner of his eye. He half expected to see him rolling his eyes at them woth a snarky comment. It took Evan a second to process what he saw. He broke eye contact with Jared and sat up.

"Connor you ok honey?"

Jared looked over his shoulder and slid over to his sulking boyfriend. "What's wrong?" 

Connor really didn't want to break but Jared had just used that special voice that he only used with him. Evan had gotten off the couch and was kneeling down next to Connor on the floor.

"whatever it is you can tell us."

Jared nodded and whispered "You know we love you." In his ear still using the special Connor (trademark pending) voice. Jared kissed him in probably one of the most loving ways he'd ever kissed Connor. Upon that happening Connor lost it and broke down into tears.

Jared freaked out and thought it was something he did. Connor assured him through his tears and emotional breakdown that it wasn't his fault. 

"It's just that-," he choked on his words. Or was it his tears? He didn't really know or care at this point. "It's stupid."

"Connor look at me," Evan had used the "i swear if you don't tell me what your feeling imma smite you" voice. "Look at you! You're crying right now! Quite obviously it's quite not stupid in the slightest if you're crying."

The three of them knew that after Evan used the "i swear if you don't tell me what your feeling imma smite you" voice there was no more hiding. "I guess I just ok da felt left out and got kinda jealous and then I felt shitty excuse I was jealous and j really shouldn't be because you two are amazing and I honestly don't deserve you and I just kinda sat there in a virtuous cycle and I also kinda wish I was able to be like hey," Connor's voice broke, "I want to be loved right now and I just-" Connor broke down in tears again. Jared pulled Connor into his chest and rocked slowly. Evan sat in the spot where Connor once was and joined in on the sandwich.

Connor fell asleep about half an hour later after Jared's shit was completly soaked. Evan passed out not too long after. Jared smiled at the two not minding that his shit was soaked in tears. He passed out not even 10 minuets after.


End file.
